Sakura's Story
by Michiro Akihiro
Summary: My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm just like you, probably. I'm a 14 year old girl going into her freshman year of highschool, I live in a house, get three meals a day, and I have parents. That would be right, but unknown to you, I have a horrible past.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!!! I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I'm not dead! I promise! I just lost the urge to write thats all. But i'm back now! I'm sooory.**

**Enjoy this non-one shot story as a token of my appreciation for all of you guys that read my stuff!**

* * *

**Sakura's Story**

My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm just like you, probably. I'm a 14 year old girl going into her freshman year of highschool, I live in a house, get three meals a day, and I have parents. That would seem about right...but unknown to you I have a horrible past full of things I'd rather not share to you. But, I have no choice but to, since it's the only way my torment can end. Someone must hear my story, my story of how I lived, what I went through, and who saved me from it all.

* * *

My story takes place in the village of Konoha, which is located in the fire country. That's where I grew up, and the last place I would have wanted to go to since I left. It brings back too many memories. But I have no choice but to come back. I need to regain my memories, my old memories, you told me. I didn't want to, but you didn't give me a choice but to. You want to know what happened, but you don't give me the chance to tell you. You're always so persistent on what should be done to make sure the whole story is told. You want to get it documented, you say to me. But I know that you just want to make this public to the entire Fire country. You're the only one that will listen, but you're the last person I would want to tell my story to.

Reguardless, I will tell you. I'll tell you the whole thing, and I won't hold back, as far as you know.

Because sometimes, there are things best left unsaid.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"I'm sorry for this. I sincerley am._

_I never meaned for you to get caught up in my mess. _

_Please forgive me for my mistakes."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Department Of Investigation (KDI)**

**Case Number- 19023**

**Name: Haruno Sakura**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: March 28, 1994**

**Occupation: Book Store Assistant**

**Hobby: Reading**

**Habit: Bitting Upper Lip**

**Residence: Uchiha Residence**

**Parents: Hitoshi Satou (1974- ), Asami Haruno (1975-1999)**

**Case: Abuse**

**Details: Abusive Father, deceased mother. Beaten on regular basis by father. Large brusis above waist line. Scars below waist line. Tested for drugs. Test positive for marijaina, cocain, tobaco. Non-self admistered. Drugs forced.**

**Father tested. Test positive for marijiana, cocain, tobaco, pcp, heroine. Self- injected. No enternal or external injuries. Minor scratches.**

**Mother tested. Test positive for marijania, cocain, tobaco, heroine. Non self-administered. Drugs forced. Mother severly beaten. Deep scars above and below waistline. Brusis scattered around entire body. **

**Time of death: 1:15 a.m. Haruno Residence.**

**Cause of death: gunshot wounds to head. 4 shots fired.**

**Suspects: Hitoshi Satou, Haruno Sakura**

* * *

I go over the list , then quickly hand it back to you. I said that I didn't want to know what had already been found out about what happened to my mother, but you insisted. You said that it might help bring back more memories. You give me the same answer every time. I soon grow to dislike you. You know what I have been through, yet you try so hard to bring back what I have tried so hard to forget. You make me look at so many documents, tell me more and more of what I don't want to know. Tell me more about my mother, how she died. Every gruesome detail. You tell me about my father. Just what kind of man he is. Your theories of why he did what he did. You tell me everything that I don't want to know, and everytime I try to make you stop, you say the same thing.

_It could bring back more memories giving me the whole story of what happened to you. I'm trying to help you._

Trying to help me? Ha! That was the last thing you were doing to me. You only wish you were helping me. From the beginning, I could tell you weren't going to help me. You were just going to open me up. Try to get every piece of information from me as you could, before your time was up, and I leave, only to come back the next day, suffering through another two hours of questioning.

I take a good long look at you. From your neatly combed hair, to your wrinkle-less attiar. The way you hold your notepad, and the way you put the end of the pen into your mouth when you listen to me answer another question.

I don't want to tell you more. I want to go back to the Mist country, but you keep me here, like a prisinor. So I have no choice, and continue on with the story.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"It's all my fault this is happening._

_Please don't put the blame on yourself. _

_Let me take the hit for you."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Age: 9**

**Location: Haruno Residence**

I'm sitting on the floor in my room. It's around midnight. I should be in bed by now, but I want to stay up. I heard from a group near my lunch table that there was going to be a sloar eclipse happening. Egar to see, I planned on staying up till I saw it. Of course, my father wouldn't agree if I told him. He had always been a hot head, really strict, and demanding. So, I decided not to tell him. I didn't think of it as a big deal at the time, cause I was young, and the punishments weren't too bad. I thought that my father would take it ligthly, and just give me one scolding for staying up late on a school night. So I eagerly sat, awating the solar eclipse.

It felt like forever, and I probably fell asleep because a loud bang made me jump in my skin. I wouldn't have gotten that excited if I was awake. I had a controlled mind.

I looked at the clock hanging from the pink plaster walls, and saw that it was almost two in the morning. Still jumpy, I sat in silence, listening for anything following the loud noise. Nothing. So quickly, the loud noise faded from my mind. I found myself facing the window once more, hoping to see a glimpse of the sloar eclipse. Suddenly, the loud noise came again. I quickly stand up. I get nervous. What could that noise be? Many thoughts come into my mind. Something got knocked over, someone accidently bumped into something? No. Not twice. That's what scared me the most.

So I quietly walk over to my door. Each step I take feels like forever, now that I remember. Then I start to get sweaty. I was so afraid of what the noise was, that I had had second thoughts about going. But my curiosity got the better of me, and before I knew it, I was already at the door, my hand on the handle.

* * *

Then you stop me, and start to ask me questions. You get your notepad and pen in place.

**Who were the group of kids sitting near my lunch table?**

I say I don't know. You move on.

**What grade was I in?**

I say fourth grade.

**How many scoldings would I normally get if the punishment was worse?**

I heasitate. More memories come back. Memories of the pain that my father inflicted on me. Eventually I say six or seven. You move on, as if my holding back meant nothing.

**Why was I sitting on the floor? **

I say I wanted to get a closer view of the moon to see the eclipse.

**Why not the window?**

I say I didn't feel like standing up.

**Was the hand I placed on the handle my right or my left?**

I look up at you and give you a funny look. I ask why that is important. You give me the usual answer, and ask again. I say I don't know. You nod your head, and take the pen out of your mouth to write down my answer. I watch you write. You put your pen back down on your lap, and tell me to continue. I ablidge and start again.

* * *

I slowly opened the door, trying hard not to make a commotion. I was so nervous, that my hand nearly slipped from the handle. I took a deep breath, and pushed the door out. It was quite. I looked around, searching for the noise. I heard nothing. Then suddenly, a scream rang through my ears. Alerted, I ran towards the source. It sounded like my mother. I quickened my pace. I remember breathing hard despite not running that far.

Then I stopped. I had found the source of the scream. What caused the loud noises. I saw my mother, on the ground, her head bloody. I started to scream, but a hand covered my mouth. I turned to see who it was. It was my father. The man that I had trusted for so long, keeping me from crying out for help for the woman I had trusted for so long. I tried to fight back, so I could get to my mother, but he was stronger than me. He leaned down to my level, and whispered into my ear. He told me that if I tried to scream of fight back, he would kill my mother. I didn't want to see my mother get hurt any more than she already was, so I gave up. He probably sensed it, and started to---

* * *

I stop. You look up from your notes. You ask whats wrong. I tell you I don't want to go any deeper into this discussion. I tell you I don't want you to know what he did to me. You insist. You tell me it will help bring back more memories as to what happened. I snap, and quickly stand up from the hardwood chair. You give me a shocked look. You tell me to sit back down. I refuse. A long pause goes by. You try to convince me to sit back down. I don't listen to you, and continue to stand.

Suddenly, the alarm rings. We're both startled. I look toward the alarm. Two hours had passed. I look back at you, and tell you. You quickly put yourself back together, and stand up. You tell me I can leave, after I sign out at the front desk. I say thank you, and gather my things. I make a move to leave, but you tell me to come back tomorrow at the same time. I pause, and take a deep breath. I say ok, and leave.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"**__I wish to see you again, in the future. _

_To see your face, your happiness._

_Please, stay happy for me."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Did you see those new shoes at Holmes Fashion? I want those sooo badly!"

"Yeah, I want those too, they look really cute!"

"Hey, do you think that they would have them in-"

"Shh!!! That girls coming"

"Who?"

"That Haruno girl. I heard their not doing to well with getting information out of her."

"Haruno girl? You mean the one that got-"

"Shhh! Yes her, now shut up. We don't want her to hear us."

* * *

I walk down the long hallway. My destination, away from this place. I'm so sick of it. I've only been here a couple days, but I can't stand it anymore. I feel imprisioned here. I want to leave. Leave, and never come back. Never to see these people again. That is my wish, but it won't happen. Not now. I have to stay here, and suffer till their suffering is over. Till they finally get what they want.

I walk out to the main lobby, where the sign out desk is at. Usually, all I have to do is go up and sign my name after the big signiture in red ink.

We wish you the best of luck, to both those that are finally at peace and will never come back here, and to those that still have a long journy to go with us. If you wish to sign out, please write your name on the dotted line below. Thank you and have a wonderful day.

Signed: Kabuto, medical specialist

* * *

That was what the paper always said. No type o's, no punctuation errors, nothing. Beleive me, I've checked it over at least five times. It was the same boring paper. The only thing keeping me from leaving. It's funny though. How just a tiny, insignificant piece of paper can keep me from just walking right out the door. Like I can't just leave. They have to have me sign it, and I don't even know what it's for. Probably to keep in check who was here and when.

They should know that stuff by now. I mean I go here everyday, why would they not know I was here. I have to walk through the front door to get in, and to leave. They would have to know I was here reguardless of what a piece of paper says. Hell, it could even be signed by a stranger forgeing my name. It's pointless.

That's what would usually happen, but not on this day. Oh no. This day, there was someone at the sign out desk. Someone I knew all too well.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" I asked. Said blond was leaning on the white plaster wall near the door. He had an amused look on his face. This got me curious. Then he answered me.

"I'm here to pick you up." Shock spread across my face. Naruto never comes to pick me up. Why start now? Was something going on?

"Uh, what's the special occasion, Naruto?" I asked.

"I just got off the phone with the nurse from the hospital. She said Sasuke's room is open for visitors." I froze. That name. Sasuke. Sasuke-kun's room was open!

"Are you sure it's okay? I mean I haven't talked to him since-" Naruto cut me off.

"Of course it is. You know, Sasuke gets depressed when he's alone. He would be happy to see us." He said with a smile. I gave him a long hard stare. It was hard to determine wether it was real or fake. Fake, I decided.

Naruto has never been happy. At least, not since Sasuke's incident. He used to be so full of joy and happiness. Now a days, though, all he does is fake his happiness. It's hard to tell wether he's truly happy or not anymore. It seems as though, it's all my fault.

I want the _real_ Naruto back.

* * *

**Once again....Oh god, I'm soooooo sorry for my lack of updating. I just lost the will to continue writing. I didn't mean to, but it's all over now. Thanks to my little sister, I'm up and writing again.**

**She was reading a fanfiction, and I felt the strong urge to start writing again. =)**

**So don't fret, I will see what I can do about those other stories I haven't done or finished yet. I may have to get rid of some since my writing style changed alot. Gomen...=(**

**But, I will make a comeback, somehow!!! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. **

**So by now, Sakura has told us part of her story. It's not much, I know. But, what she didn't say is the part that will probably get to us the most. Even I'm excited to see what she didn't want to say. XD**

* * *

I stared out of the car. Stared past the silver van going opposite of us, right to the end of the street. Just a few more blocks over, I could see our destination. I felt my stomach turn into a knot. Sweat started to presperate on my face, and I had an uncomfortable feeling in my hands.

We were going to see Sasuke-kun.

At first, I wanted to tell Naruto that I wasn't feeling so well, and to drop me off at my place instead. But, something made me go with him. It was almost as if I _had_ to see him. Like it was fate or something. So, I went, and here I am now. Me, Sakura, in a car with Naruto, going off to see the man that I was downright scared of.

'What would he think of me when he saw me?'I kept on wondering that thought. Would he ignore me the entire time? Would he get mad and start to yell at me? What would the Uchiha do? It puzzled me the whole ride there. What would he do? How much does he hate me for what I did to him? I clenched my pink laced jacket. Fear started to build up inside of me.

'I guess I don't want to know.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"I want to spend more time with you._

_Really, I do, but, I think it's better this way._

_You wont be in any more danger."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto swished the car to the left, and made a semi-perfect parallel park into one of the open spaces in the lot. He streched, yawned, and yelled "Let's go! Sasuke's waitin' for us!" right into my ear. I grabbed him by the collar, and told him in a low voice, "I know that." Then I turned around in the car. Naruto grabbed my shoulder, and spun me back around.

"Hey, if you don't want to go, you can just wait in the car till I get back. I can just tell him you weren't feeling so well." My eyes widened.

"How did you..."

"Sakura-chan, I know you better than that."

I could feel my shock turn into a somewhat confident smile. I gave him a quick hug. Not a romantic one, just a friends only hug.

"It's alright Naruto, I'm gonna go."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him smiling. I couldn't quite tell if it was real or not. This time, I hoped it was real.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"This won't take long, I promise._

_Just wait for me outside, okay?"_

_I'll be back."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

We walked into the main office. I looked around. Everywhere there were nurses. Rushing, talking, laughing, staring, pointing, yelling, excetera, excetera. They all seemed rather in place here. Like if they went to a super market or a book store, you could easily tell they were nurses. So I started looking at the nurses, picking them off one at a time, and placing them in a different environment. It was quite fun, actually.

The nurse near the vending machine was in a public library.

The nurse next to the overweight man was in the bahamas.

The nurse talking on her cell phone was in a bakery.

The nurse with the mitch-matched outfit was a teacher in an elementary school.

And the nurse behind the counter with Naruto was in--wait what!? How did Naruto get over there?! He was right next to me!

I looked to my side, only to be met by an empty space. I sighed. Guess while I was daydreaming, good ol' Naruto just slipped away. What was he doing anyway? Curious, I stalked up to him, and lightly tapped on his shoulder. He turned to me in suprise.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! You scared me. I thought you were still over by the door in la la land."

laugh. *smack* "Owch! Okay, okay, gomen. Give me one second, I'm almost done."

"Done with what?" I asked him.

"Getting Sasuke's room number."

I smacked my head. Dammit! I was doing great until he said his name. Why? Why would he do that to me!?

"Alright! Got it, arigato. Well, lets go Sakura-cha-hey, what's wrong? Did you hit your head?"

Pause. *Smack* "Ouch! What did I do that time!?"

"Let's just go." I told him.

Holding his cheek, Naruto nodded, and we started walking toward the elevator. I felt somewhat confident. Maybe I could clear my mind of all fears on the elevator. Then I could face Sasuke-kun with a confident face. Yeah, I felt pretty good. Maybe this could work.

It was only till the elevator started moving that I felt like jello again.

'Stupied elevator,' I thought. 'Something just had to ruin my peace. No matter, I still have pleanty of time left before we get there. I can just simply clear my head again, no trouble.'

Clearing, Clearing. *Stop* *Door opening* Pause. God Dammit!!!

'The elevator was fast. I thought it would have taken longer. It should have. Man, I got jinxed!' I thought angrily.

"Alright, Sasuke's room number is....."

Pause

"Is what, Naruto?"

"Is........"

pause.

"Naruto....."

"..."

*anger rising*

"Naruto....."

"..."

pause.

"You didn't....forget. Did you?"

"...uh............................maybe.......-but don't fret Sakura-chan! There's only like fifty rooms on this floor. I'm sure if we split up and check each room-ouch! Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaan, that hurt...."

"It was supposed to idoit!!! Now, I'll check the left, and you check the right." I told him.

"Right."

Then we sepperated. I soon found myself walking. Fast. Like his life depended on it. Just searching for him made me feel scared. I silently hoped that Naruto would find him before I did.

"Room 601" I came to a stop. My stomach fluttered. I looked at the name. Mori Robinsin. A silent sigh of releif came out from my mouth.

Not him. Not yet, anyway.

I kept going. "602, Takahashi Seko"

"603, Saomi Niki"

"604, Anthony watshisname"

"605, nope"

"606, nope"

"607, nada."

"608, not a chance"

"609, as if."

I soon found this to be a game.

"610, ha! He wishes."

"611, omg no!"

"612, Ha-....."

I stopped. "Uchiha....Sasuke...." I felf my heart skip a beat.

I had found him. Automatically, my mouth took control.

"Naruto!!!" I called. No answer.

"Naruto!!!! I found Sasuke-kuns room!!!"

Pause. Silence.

"Naruto!!!!"

Nothing. Naruto was probably on the other side of the floor by now. I was on my own, I realized.

Still, that didn't stop me from trying.

"Naruto!!!!! Come here!!!!" I screamed. Nothing.

"Naru-!!!!!" A hand covered my mouth. I screamed, and tried to kick who ever was holding me, thinking it was some pervert trying to assalt me. To, bad though, I was wrong.

"Shut up already."

I froze.

'T-that voice.' I thought.

The hand came off my mouth, allowing me to turn around.

"S-sasuke...kun..." I studdered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_I don't want to see you like this._

_I can't bear it any longer._

_Please, for my sake, leave me here."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

My mind went blank. I didn't know what to say. I mean, here was the man, the one that I caused so much pain and suffering, standing before me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me.

I tried to think of something to say to him. "I....I..." Thats when the tears started to fall down my face. I lost it.

"Gomen-nasai, Sasuke-kun! I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. I never meant to, honest! I just didn't want to put you in anymore danger! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I know you'll never forgive me for what I did to you! But, please, please forgive me! I'm deeply sorry for what I did! It's all my fault you're in here! I couldn't think of any other way to make it all stop! I was stupied, and I still am for saying all this! But...." I couldn't finish, because two arms had encircled me in a tight grip. This only made me cry harder.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for that. I was the stupied one."

"No, you're wrong! If I hadn't left you like that, then you wouldn't have come after me and-" He tighened his grip.

"It's not your fault. Just calm down."

His voice did wonders. I soon started to ease up. His comfort, and knowing that he forgave me was all I really wanted at the moment.

We stayed like that for forever, it seamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, hiding behind a corner, Naruto was listening in on their conversation. He had heard it all. Sakura's apology, Sasuke's forgivness, everything.

A small smile had formed on his lips.

He had known all along what room number Sasuke was in. He purposley lied so Sakura could go see Sasuke first.

Everything was working out just as he had planned.

* * *

**Alright, second chapter done! YaY!!!!!! XD **

**Hoped you all enjoyed it, cause I sure did. Can't wait till the next chapter.**

***Remember kids, reading and reviewing makes this writer come to life***

**You don't want XP **

**You want =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty, chapter 3 up and runnin'!! =)**

* * *

It was a long time until Sasuke broke the hug. His arms slowly released their grip on me, and fell to his sides. A wave of dissapointment fell upon me. I was hoping that it would last longer.

"So where's Naruto?" He asked me.

My eyes lit up. Naruto! I had almost forgotten about him. I turned around to call his name again, but something caught my eye. Around the corner, I could see a hint of blond.

"Naruto, there you are!" I cried happily, running up to meet him.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! There you are. I was looking all over the floor for you." He told me.

"Well you should have checked the wing I was in first. I mean, you knew where I was searching."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't want to take any chances. So I scouted over my area first."

"Oh."

Pause.

"Well, anyway, I found Sasuke-kun's room."

"Yosh! Let's go see him."

I nodded my head, and turned back toward where Sasuke was. I started to walk, but a blur of orange and yellow ran right in front of me. This got me pissed.

'He could have at least said excuse me!' I thought angirly.

But I couldn't stay mad at him for long, though. I mean, Naruto hasn't seen Sasuke-kun for as long as I have. How could ya blame the kid?

I stood and watched as he ran up to Sasuke, and trapped him in a bear grip hug.

"Wha?-Oi! Get off me dobe!" Sasuke yelled to his idiot friend.

"Sasuke! You're okay! It's been forever since I last saw you! How have you been? Are you alright? Is everyone treating you fine? Am I hugging you too hard-"

"Yes! Yes you are! Now get off me!"

"Yosh!" Naruto said. He waited a few seconds before quickly letting Sasuke go.

"What the hell!?"

"Nani?"

"What was the wait for!?"

Pause.

"..."

"..."

"I, got overjoyed! Dattebayo!"

Sweatdrop.

"Watever. Just come inside. You're drawing a crowd."

I looked around. A few nurses had gathered before us, drinking in the sight of two boys hugging each other. Their eyes were dazed. I sweatdroped.

'Tch! Fangirls.' I thought annoyed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"He didn't hurt me, honest Sasuke-kun!_

_It was, it was just an accident._

_Please don't worry."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke quickly locked the door behind him. He turned back around to face us. His face was full of confusion and anger. This got me scared.

'Was it something we did?' I thought in panic.

"Hmpf, damn dobe."

Naruto looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"N-nani!?"

"Thanks to you, all those girls out there are gonna think I'm gay!"

"It's not like this is all my fault or anything!"

"..."

"..."

"...uh, well, it's not like you have to stay in this place for **that** long. For the whole hospital to get that assumption!"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"...actually..."

We both gave him a confused look.

"I could be in here for a while." He told us in a straight tone.

"!!!"

'A while! How long is a while!?' I thought worriedly.

It took a few seconds for him to comprehend my thought.

"I mean, a few more months."

Silence. None of us spoke. What he said was more than enough to keep us quiet.

I looked over to Naruto. He had his head down..he was shaking. My eyes saddened at this.

'Poor Naruto.' I thought. 'This probably hurt him alot. For Sasuke-kun to have to stay in this place for months...' I felt my eyes start to sting. They moistened with clear liquid.

'Sasuke-kun...can't leave this place...for months.'

My tears started to fall down my face.

'Trapped here...and we can't do anything about it...'

One by one, they splattered to the floor below me. They fell in a pattern I knew all to well. I wanted to stop, but the pain was over whelming. Each thought of Sasuke in this place made me cry harder.

'It's all my fault...' I thought.

"Sakura."

I looked up. Sasuke was leaning on the doorway, staring at me. He looked plain-faced, but there was something else mixed with it. Something I couldn't quite make out. Was it saddness?

"Stop crying." He told me. But I just cried harder. I couldn't stop, not even if he told me to.

I looked back over to Naruto. His head was still down. His shaking was worse, which didn't make things any more better.

I put my head down, letting my sobs and tears continue uncontrollably. I heard footsteps coming in my direction. A warm hand rested itself on my shoulder. I looked up in shock.

"Sakura, everything's going to be fine."

More tears welled up in my eyes. I grabbed Sasuke in a tight hug.

"...!"

"Gomen-nasai!"

"For what?"

"You have to stay in here because of me..." I whispered to him through his shirt. I felt him pull me away from his chest. I looked up through my tears.

"I told you, Sakura, it's not your fault for what happened. It's my fault." He told me calmly.

My eyes widened.

"Stop putting the blame on yourself already Sasuke-kun! You know as well as me that if I hadn't gone and left you there, he wouldn't have....did what he did to me...and you wouldn't have gotten..." I stopped in mid-sentence. It was too much for me. I couldn't say anymore. I quietly put my head down, and started to cry again.

"Sakura."

"N-nani...?"

"Look at me."

I ablidged. My head turned upwards to face him once more. His face was full of calmness.

"Listen, cause I'm only gonna say this once. You did what you thought was right. I understand that. I just acted on impulse, and got hurt because of my own actions. It's my fault that I'm in here, not yours. Got that?" He said.

"But...! I-"

He put his hand on my cheek.

"Stop. It's over now. It hurts **me** to know that you keep blaming yourself." He told me in a gentle voice. It sounded like a lulaby.

"Sasuke-kun....." I felt tired. I couldn't argue with him anymore.

"Ne, Sasuke." Naruto called.

"Nani?"

"Do you think, that we could stay here with you for the night?"

"...!"

I looked towards Naruto. My eyes saddened again. 'Naruto' I thought. I put my head down. He let go of my face.

'You don't want to let go of Sasuke-kun either.' I couldn't help but have a small smile come upon my face.

'Thank goodness.'

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sasuke. He looked troubled. He was scratching the back of his head. I closed my eyes.

'Please, please Sasuke-kun. Let us stay here, with you.' I inwardly pleaded.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now._

_Arigato, Sasuke-kun. _

_Demo, It would probably be better,_

_If we kept our distance."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It took a while of convincing before Sasuke finaly gave in.

"Honto!? You mean it!?" I asked him eagerly.

"No foolin' Sasuke!?" Naruto asked.

He nodded his head. I got up and gave him a big squeeze. I heard the chair Naruto was sitting on fall over, and felt him join in on the hug as well.

"O-oi!" Sasuke said.

We heard him, but didn't let go. We knew he was happy about it as well.

* * *

**Alright, done! =D**

**Now, don't fret, cause Sakura will resume her story soon. Maybe next chapter or the chapter after that. I'm not so sure. xp**

**But, It will come, so be patient, to anyone reading this so far.**

**And as an added note: School is going to start up in a couple days so I won't be able to update as much anymore. Gomen. =(**

**I will try to do it more on the weekends though. So on that note, I bid you a do. XD**

**Just kiddn' **

_**!JaNe!**_


End file.
